Me Myself and I
by Dimples-3
Summary: One-Shot #5: She was satisfied she knew what she wanted to know, her  ex  boyfriend knows that she knows. And she realized she didn't need anyone one else but herself to keep her happy "Yo Amu" well of course he was an exception; JUST RE-EDITED!


_Now ladies, we really should be mad at ourselves_

_Cuz see, some women just tolerate way too damn much _

_Now I know we gotta choose our battles _

_But damn it, every woman gotta breaking point _

_And see the next time he's testin' yo love_

_You put your finger in his face and you tell him_

_Say my love has a limit-_

Turning off her radio

"My love is at my limit now"

She fingered the edges of the picture frame, of her and her boyfriend at the amusement park. She took the picture frame taking out the photo graph, eyeing the two figures she kissed the photo.

Turned to the lighted candle she put the picture over it watching it burn from the corner up, till the half the picture was burned away and she smirked. Blowing out the burning picture, then the candle, she could only see herself. Standing up she dropped the picture in the trashcan near her vanity mirror, and grabbed the hanger with the dress on it. Looking in the mirror holding the dress in front her, she couldn't help the grin that made it towards her lips and started to sing to herself.

"Say my love has a limit, my love has a limit. Said if your love has a limit, girl. Say my love has a limit now."

**Xx Me Myself And I xX**

"You sure you want to do this?" Amu stopped fiddling with bottom of her red mid-thigh dress and turned to Ikuto .

"Yeah, I'm sure" If Ikuto didn't know better he would of thought she was just going to the club to drink instead of confronting her boyfriend.

"Alright" they got out of the black Audi vehicle stepping out, and walking into the club, Ikuto walking right behind her. Amu searched the area her eyes stopped at the two blond people sitting and talking to each other intimately. It took a lot for Amu to not go over there and yell her head off, Ikuto grabbed her hand his thumb rubbing the back of her hand and taking her over to the bar.

"What if it doesn't work? What if he doesn't notice?" She felt all her confidence fly out the window the moment she saw them, that wasn't exactly good.

"You'll be fine and if it doesn't we'll go with plan B" he smirked at her she rolled his eyes thinking of plan 'B' that involved with pole dancing and make out sessions, something the blue haired male joked about earlier, something she rather have stay a joke.

The song that they given the DJ starting to play and Amu weaved her way through the crowd to the dance floor with Ikuto on her tail. Ignoring the stares and wolf whistles, glancing over her shoulder she saw Tadase doing a double take on her and she smirked at him.

* * *

I can't believe I believed

Everything we had would last

So young and naïve for me to think

She was from your past

Silly of me to dream of

One day having your kids

Love is so blind

It feels right when it's wrong

I can't believe I fell for your schemes

I'm smarter than that

So dumb and naïve to believe that with me

You're a changed man

Foolish of me to compete

When you cheat with loose women

It took me some time but now I moved on

* * *

She sang as she danced her arms wrapped over Ikuto's shoulder his hands on her waist as she eyed the blond across the dance floor who couldn't help but to glance at her and still try to keep a conversation with blond woman

* * *

Cuz I realized I got

Me myself and I

That's all I got in the end

That's what I found out

And it ain't no need to cry

I took a vow that from now on

I'm gonna be my own best friend

* * *

She hummed to herself looking up to Ikuto who was grinning at her.

"He's jealous alright"

"You really think he is?"

Ikuto looked over his shoulder making eye contact and smirked as the male turned noticeably red

"Oh yea he is"

Amu laughed

* * *

Now that it's over

Stop calling me

Come pick up your clothes

Ain't no need to front like you're still with me

All your homies know

Even your very best friend tried to warn me on the low

It took me some time

But now I am strong

Because I realized I got

Me myself and I

That's all I got in the end

That's what I found out

And it ain't no need to cry

I took a vow that from now on

I'm gonna be my own best friend

Me myself and I

That's all I got in the end

That's what I found out

And it ain't no need to cry

I took a vow that from now on

I'm gonna be my own best friend

* * *

Making there way over to the bar grabbing a drink she stared hard at Tadase and he tried to ignore it, maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was another different pink hair girl that liked him maybe.

* * *

(I got) Me myself and I

I know that I will never disappoint myself

(I have cried a thousands times) All the ladies if you feel me help me sing it out

(Can't regret time spent with you) Yeah, you hurt me

But I learned a lot along the way

(But I'm bout to make it through) After all the rain you'll see the sun come out again

* * *

Amu sucked her teeth, picking up her beer leaving Ikuto who lazily leaned against the bar and watched idly as his close friend made her way over to the small table scooting a chair over to the table.

Amu pulled the chair over to Tadase's table along to with his date.

"That was a nice song, huh?" Tadase's date seemed uncomfortable wondering why this pretty girl came to her table she nodded anyway.

Amu hummed "Boyfriends that cheat are real scumbags, believe me" Amu took a sip of her beer letting a content sigh leave past her lips looking at the blond girl.

"How long have you been going out?" the girl blushed moving in her seat looking up smiling "Well um a couple of months, you know who could count"

Amu frowned slightly taking a sip of her beer but smiled "How sweet"

Her hand swung out knocking over the beer bottle and wine glass, pouring over Tadase's pants soaking them he jumped up people startled stared at the male. Amu gasped feign a look of horror grabbing a napkin and patting him down. Slowly. Sensually. In away that can drive a man over the edge.

"I am sooo sorry, Hun" Amu said feigning concern she leaned over the blushing male ignoring the stares and the fuming blond and kissed the corner of his mouth leaving a red puckered lip print. Patting his shoulder and walking behind the fuming blond.

"Oh Tadase" grabbing both blonds attention " Don't be home late, your stuff will be by the bag ready for you to take and go" a sneer on her lips as she glared vividly at the male "Cheating bastard" she turned walking back over to the bar grabbing her purse and walking out the door. Ikuto following looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde girl yelling at the male, Ikuto smirked turning back around and walking out the door.

Amu stood outside the Audi vehicle pouting as she bit back the tears though she couldn't help but to glow in that satisfied feeling she found out what she wanted to know, and now her (ex) boyfriend knew she found out, and she realized she didn't need somebody to be happy

"Yo Amu"

Well course there's always an exception

**Xx Me Myself And I xX**

**Suggestive ending I don't know there plans, don't get me wrong I do like Tadase but I can't see him going out with anyone not even Lulu or an OC I don't know he just looks like the type of person who can only be a good friend. Don't get me wrong if you like Tadamu that's alright I'm just a Amuto fan, with Rimahiko and a little bit of Kutau.**

**Songs:**

**Breaking Point (Love this song) **

**Me Myself and I**


End file.
